Nostalgia
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: What would happen if Lucy didn't start a rampage during that night at the festival. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

Now before we get started for all of you hardcore Elfen lied fans I know Lucy isn't her real name. I call her that for two reasons one: I cant remember her actual name...kaede or something right? two: cause If you read bram stoker's dracula you will know that the first person Alucard/Dracula turned into a vampire in the book. sooo yea sorry I get violent there. I just wanted to make sure that I wouldnt get flamers going "Lucy isn't her real name D: or some other emoticons." I always try to stick with the canon when it comes to animes but in this I will diverge from elfen lied's plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Lucy was heartbroken. Kouta promised her that his cousin was a boy. He lied. Everyone lies that was a rule with no exceptions. Just because she was born with these damned horns she had to suffer. It wasn't fair! She didn't do anything wrong. Why was everyone so cruel to her? What did she do? She never had any friends. The two people she had ever confided in betrayed her. She wanted to go on a rampage but decided against it. It would be better if she was along forever.

She just curled up next to the headstone. She liked cemetaries for two reasons. Dead people don't lie. They didn't judge her. They didn't chase her away. They just remained silent. Silently comforting her with thier acceptance. The secound reason was that it was a safe place to sleep. Little did she know, that night she would find that statement to be false. Cemetaries were not a safe place to sleep.

That was when the man showed up. She looked up at the man surprised. He looked normal. just wearing a suit and tie outfit nothing special. What got her was those glowing red eyes. He looked paniced like he was being chased. The man grabed her by the arm. Lucy was still too surprised to fight back and the man stared directly into her eyes. She lost the need to fight back. Why? She wanted to use her vectors and kill this man. Tonight was a bad night to mess with her.

She tried to use her vectors against him. They wouldn't come out. It was like she couldn't raise a hand against this man. That was when she saw HIM. The air changed when she saw him. Everything just seemed more quiet and cold. He was dressed in a red victorian coat and a black suit underneath with a ridiculous red tie. He had orange tinted glasses and a large red hat that went with his outfit. He pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at the man.

The man spoke in a language she didn't understand. She knew it was english but she didn't know it. The man in red replied in a snide tone. The man in the suit lifted Lucy up to his torso and laughed at the man in red. The man in red lowered his weapon but didn't lose his smile. He stared right at Lucy. Right into her eyes. She couldn't see his eyes through the glasses but she knew he was looking at her. 'Hello little girl.' Lucy blinked. She heard the voice in her head. Lucy thought 'What...who are you?' she asked. 'Thats not important right now. You can kill him if you decapitate him or impale his heart.' 'But I can't kill him!'. To that the man laugh aloud which puzzled the man in the suit. He began talking to the man in red as though he was listening.

The man in red spoke to her again. "Try." At that moment her vectors screamed at her to let them kill this man. She let them. In a secound the man's head exploded in a mass of blood then suddenly it all turned to dust. Lucy dropped to the ground and coughed a few times. When she looked up the man in red was standing over her. "My first time to this country and I find something very interesting." Lucy backed away from the man. "Who are you?" The man leaned over her and his smile was great and massive. "My name is Alucard." Lucy looked up at him. She could tell just by the way he moved. He would have killed her already if he wanted to. "My name is Lucy."

Alucard didn't say anything. A wave of nostalgia was sent over him. He was sent into the past by that sentance. That beautiful red headed girl whom he had met on that night in the cemetary near his abbey. Lucy. The first vampire he made in england and the last. That was nearly a century ago. 'How the time has gone by.' He thought privatley. Alucard put out his hand. 'Do you want to come with me?" Lucy took his hand and to her surprise it was cold but she didn't care. She knew she had a friend that was like her.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I had this idea a while ago and just wanted to get it out. There were not enough crossovers for Elfen Lied and Hellsing. I don't know whether to make Alucard and lucy a couple or to just somehow get kouta to england. read and reveiw and I will put up a new chapter soon


	2. First Blood

It had been a year since that fateful night in Japan. Lucy was quite happy in England. Lucy giggled as she ran down the hallways of the mansion. The butler told her not to run down the hallways. What was his name again? William...or was it Walter? She still had a hard time learning english. She understood most of it and was able to speak it. She prefered japanese over english anyway. Too bad noone on the grounds spoke japanese. That wasn't what was important anyway.

What was important was that it was sunset. The sun was going to bed and her best friend would wake up. He wasn't human, but technically niether was she. She was a monster just like him. He would always wave her off and correct her that she wasn't a monster. A monster is a thing that gave up it's humanity to destroy humanity or something like that. She never really understood most of the things he said.

She learned alot since coming to england. She learned that monsters do exist and that her friend was the most powerful monster to walk on this earth. She knew that. She knew he was immortal. She knew about his diet and his habits. She didn't care. He never once made fun of her. Not of her hair color. Not of her eye color. Not even about her horns. Not once did he call her a freak. The part she liked best about him was that he never lied. He was always open about what he was and answered every question she asked him. Not that she asked alot of questions.

The little girl made it to the mirror. It was a very special mirror that covered the passage way. She used her vectors to move it since it was too heavy for her to do it on her own. She wasn't really allowed down there but damn it Alucard took too long coming up to play with her. She started walking down the stairs. The last time she 'sneaked' down a soldier caught her. He told her not to go down there cause a scary monster lived down there. She hated humans. She would have killed the soldier if Alucard hadn't come up right as she was about to.

Alucard told her that she wasn't allowed to harm any of his master's men. That girl was very protective of the soldiers. She didn't understand why nor did she care. She walked down the dark steps and down the hallway. The catacombs were huge. It would be very easy to get lost. Although Alucard's room wasn't that far from the enterance though. She knew exactly where it was too. She opened the door to the dark room.

Lucy walked into the dusty and pitch black room. It took her a few moments to get her eyes adjusted to the dark. She saw a big black mass on the floor. So she walked over to it and knocked on the lid.

"Its time to wake up...Alucard!" She began to bang on the coffin lid again. Suddenly a cold hand landed on her shoulder making her jump.

"You aren't supposed to be down here little girl."

Lucy looked behind her to see Alucard standing over her. Normally little girls would run and hide from him, but then again she wasn't a normal little girl.

"You take too long coming up. Last time you didn't come up at all" She turned around fully and put her arms around his waist and pulled herself towards him. Alucard chuckled and put his hand on her head and chuckled.

Footsteps were heard. Lucy turned her head to see the butler...she still couldn't remember his damn name. Alucard chuckled before he spoke "Good evening Walter."

Walter's face wore a pleasant enough smile. He was a human but Lucy liked him. He was nice to her just like Alucard was. He was strict when it came to rules like not running or sneaking down into the kitchen to get a midnight snack, but he like Alucard, never made fun of her. He was always respectful. He had a warm air around him that invited her to be herself.

He looked at them both "Good evening. Sir Integra has a new assignment for you, and Lucy...You are not supposed to be down here." "I just wanted to say good morning to Alucard. He takes too long getting up." She pouted. "Well it is a good thing I have found you then. Sir Integra has decided for you to earn your keep."

Lucy brightened up. "I get to hunt?" Walter only nodded. Lucy tugged at Alucard's coat. "Did you hear that? I get to come with you this time!"

Alucard's smiled brightened. "Well then. Don't doddle" He said as he began to walk up the stairs with Lucy right behind him.

* * *

Integra was looking out the window seeing her vampire and his little companion on their first mission together. Seeing them get into the jeep made her abit sad. Why did Alucard bring her such a young girl? Did the monster have pity? The man who put children to death for stealing had a heart? Had he gotten soft? Maybe after all these years spent with humans made him emotional. She doubted it.

His excuse was that she was very special. He wouldnt tell her how she was special. Integra waited for them to leave before going back to her desk to sit down. When Lucy first came here Integra could tell something was off about her. Pink hair and horns. A demon? No thats ridiculous. There was no time to figure this out. She had an appointment. She pressed a button on the phone next to her. "Walter. Send him in." "Yes sir."

A few moments later a young japanese man ,dressed up in a black suit and tie, entered the room. "Please have a seat." "Miss I will cut right to the chase. You have something that belongs to us."

"Sir." "Excuse me?" "You will adress me as Sir. Is that understood?" The man started to get uncomfortable, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "Now then. What do we have that belongs to the japanese goverment?" "That little girl you're agent picked up in japan. Her kind are monsters." "The world is full of monsters. You have no idea how true that statement is."

"That girl is different." The man sighed as if he was losing patience. "How so?" Integra couldn't help but smirk. This little worm was going to give her the information she needed. "This girl is what we call a Diclonius. They are mutants that have extra limbs called 'vectors'. They use these vectors to mutilate their enemies. Mankind." "I don't see extra limbs on her." "You don't. They vibrate at such speed that they are invisable."

"Well then. That is somewhat unexpected. Now may I ask what will happen to her if I hand her over to you?" "It" "Excuse me?" "It is a monster. That girl is not a person." Integra frowned. She considered her options. Technicaly neither Hellsing nor the section this man was apart of was public knowledge. Alucard would become more uncooperative if she handed Lucy over to this man. She doubted they would present much of a problem if she was uncooperative as well. All of these circumstances to one logical solution. "Very well. I will hand her over to you. I will go get her myself. I don't want any monster threatening my men." Integra said as she stood up. "You should stay here. I don't want you running around getting lost." The man nodded and Integra walked out of the room.

Walter bowed to her in the hallway. Integra walked past him. She did not even so much as look at him as she issued the order. "Clean up."

Walter smiled at the order and pulled out a black glove and fitted it onto his hand. "Yes sir." He responded before entering the room. Moments later a scream was heard from that room that was cut off by a splashing sound. Integra smiled to herself.

poor fool.

* * *

Lucy hopped out of the jeep and looked around. "I don't see anything." Alucard chuckled at her. "Thats because they are hiding." Lucy looked at the men climbing out of their vehicles. Some of them shouting orders, others taking posiitions. All of it seemed useless to her. They were only humans. Why would they be needed? They had two monsters now. No need for weak humans.

Lucy turned her head to look around. It seemed like a normal town. A bit empty though. That was to be expected for a town that was attacked and ghouled. Lucy looked up at the vampire that stood next to her with a smile. "So do I get to kill them?" Alucard chuckled at her. "Go and give me a good show."

Lucy giggled as she ran down the hill. She began to hear gunfire and yelling. So the pathetic meatbags have started the show. Their job was to distract while hers was to slaughter. She smiled as she began to think of all the terrible things she would do to these 'vampires'. All of her rage, her anguish would be unleashed upon them.

Sure they had super speed, super strength, the ability to creat ghouls, but she had something much more powerful. She had years and years worth of unfairness dealt her way. That made her a much more cruel monster in her opinion. She came upon the town's police department. She looked up at the big sign above the door and looked down at the door.

She smirked as she opened the door. The familiar smell of death and blood. She walked down the hallway. Corpses and pools of blood covered the whole station. She couldn't help but smile. Weak and foolish humans. All of them were liars and decievers. They had no point in existing. They just caused death and more suffering. If it were up to her they would all die.

She heard shuffling from behind her. Lucy looked behind her to see a little girl. The girl wasn't much older than she was. The girl would have been pretty. Golden hair and fair skin. She had a pretty face too. What made her ugly were those red eyes. Much like her eyes. Much like Alucard's eyes. The color of blood. The color of her pain.

The girl smiled at Lucy. "Do you want to play?" Lucy giggled at the irony. This girl thought that she was the predator here. "Sure I'll play with you. Come closer I have a great game we can play." The vampire cocked her head and moved toward Lucy. When she came within range Lucy lashed out her vectors. The vampire didn't see them at all. She didn't know what hit her as she was suddenly pinned to the ground. "Lets play 'Kill the leech'. I'm going to cut you open and rummage through you're organs until I find you're heart. Ok?". The vampire's eyes widened as the vectors started to tear her apart. Lucy was purposefully missing the heart. She wanted someone else to feel what she felt. Total despair.

The vampire rithed and screamed until finaly Lucy was finished with her. The last thing the girl saw was her heart floating above her before bursting in an explosion of blood. Lucy smirked as what remained of the girls body turned to ash.

Lucy suddenly looked down the hallway to see a young teenager turn the corner. His red eyes suggested he was also a target. His eyes full of disabelief and anger. "Anna!" He excalimed. He glared at lucy. "What did you do?" He yelled. Lucy only smiled. "Why don't you come and find out?"

The vampire snarled at Lucy. He decided to charge her with his newly enhanced speed. Too bad that Lucy was ready for him. By the time he got within reaching distance from her, the vectors had already decapitated him. His body poofing to dust. "Pathetic even for a vampire." She continued down the hallway. She started to feel cold. Something else was in the police station.

She looked into a room that had the door open. What she saw inside was an office room that was lit by the moon from the window. An Elderly man sat in the desk staring at her with blood red eyes. He had the same air as Alucard had. That cold and powerful feeling. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She was frozen and had no way of defending herself.

the man chuckled. "Well now. I'm impressed that you have taken out two of my kind so easily. Though to be fair they were only a few hours old. Too bad this is the end of the line for you little girl." The man got up from his chair and started to walk towards her. She was frightened. She was careless and this was the price. She didn't want to die yet. She finaly found a reason for living. It wasn't fair.

The man was looming over her with a wide grin. He was about to open his mouth when Lucy heard a bang followed very shortly by the sound of the window breaking. The man fell to the ground and she was free. She saw the bullet hole in the vampire's skull before it dissipated to dust. She ran out of the room. Down the hall past all the dead.

Lucy opened the door leading outside. She kept running outside the building. Her eyes full of tears. She saw Alucard and sprinted towards him. Lucy literally threw herself at him. Her arms around his waist. Alucard didn't do much other than putting his cold hand on her head. Letting her cry. He felt awkward in this situation. He wasn't the comforting type, still...she was still only a little girl.

After a few minutes of letting her cry. He smiled "Alright calm down it wasn't that bad. You're alright aren't you? Enough crying." Lucy let go of him and whiped her nose. "Thank you for saving me."

Alucard chuckled at her. "Don't thank me. I wasn't the one who took the shot."

Lucy looked up at him in shock. "Then who did?" "The ones you called pathetic meatbags."

* * *

An excuse not to have Lucy be a bitch towards humans during the later chapters. I'm not going to lie I got pretty lazy at the end but come on nearly 2,500 words, not to mention proofreading is a biiiiiiiitch. So there. Probably take me a good month for the next chapter. Cause I'm lazy and a perfectionist. Contradicting? Why yes it is. Ok seriously I'll stop typing...now


End file.
